Warriors High
by Blue Cookies Wands and Cats
Summary: DISCONTINUED kind of? Read the first page for more information.
1. PLEASE READ

**I have posted a rewrite for this story**


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**DISCONTINUED kind of? I'm sorry everyone but I'm discontinuing this because I didn't like how this story played out. I am working on a rewrite for this story but it won't come out anytime soon. I didn't have a real plot for this story and everything was poorly written. I will probably change a lot of things in this story like turning Icecloud into ****antagonist and Cinderheart into the protagonist. Sorry to everyone who supported me and this story.**

**Until Next Time!**

**-Blue Cookies Wands and Cats **

**-**_**-Super-amazing-line break-of-awesomeness-**_

I stood in front of big glass doors as I closed my eyes and prepared myself to go into a high school that I would be living in for the next four years. I opened my eyes and pushed open the doors to see a giant sign that said: "Welcome to Warriors High". I stared in awe of how big the school looked on the inside. To my left, there were trophy cases and to my right, there were pictures of twelfth graders from every single year. I walked around the huge entrance until I saw an office that was labeled the help desk. As I walked in I saw a lady with a name tag that said Shadowstar. She suddenly noticed me and asked, "Hello, Are you here to get your information?". "Yes," I answered before I handed her my profile. "Hmm let's see… Name Hollyleaf, team Thunder, and gender female," she said out loud before handing me my room keys, schedule, and information booklet. I looked at my room number then began to walk to the girls building. I had everything to know about my time here besides who my roommate was going to be.

_**The-most-fabulous-line-break-you've-ever-seen**_

As I opened up the door I saw a few girls I didn't know that well standing around talking about something so I decided to ignore them. I went into the elevator and waited impatiently for what seemed to be forever until it finally reached my floor. I grabbed my heavy luggage and looked around the hallway until I saw room 117 T. I dragged all of my stuff there, and then I slowly opened the door to see my best friend Cinderheart. "Cindy it's me! Hollyleaf!" I exclaimed joyfully. I haven't seen her since eighth grade. "Holly? You are my roommate?! I can't believe it! We got so lucky this year," Cinderheart said in disbelief. We then hugged and compared schedules.

Cinderheart's schedule

Hour 1: Algebra ll

Hour 2: Advanced Biology

Hour 3: Literature

Hour 4: Lunch

Hour 5: Break

Hour 6: World History

Hour 7: German

Hour 8: Dinner

Hour 9: Optional Study Hall

Hollyleaf's schedule

Hour 1: Algebra ll

Hour 2: Advance biology

Hour 3: Advanced World History

Hour 4: Lunch

Hour 5: Break

Hour 6: Advanced Literature

Hour 7: German

Hour 8: Dinner

Hour 9: Optional Study Hall

As Cinderheart read my schedule she had a shocked expression. "I knew you wanted to have advanced classes but this many?" she said. "I want to have as many options as possible!" I argued. "I know, but… Can you handle all the stress?" Cinderheart asked quietly. That shut me up but before I could point out that I could I felt my phone hum. I took out my phone and read the text from Ivypool

_Hey, are you free? Dovewing is being annoying again and I have extra tickets to the movies. Ask Cindheart if she wants to come too._

I looked up from my phone and asked Cinderheart if she wanted to come to the movies with me and Ivypool. "Sure, I wasn't planning anything today".

_Ok, Cindy's coming too. Meet us at the entrance of Warriors High._

We quickly got dressed then went to the entrance of Warriors High to wait for her.

Ivypool's P.O.V.

I quickly got dressed in my skull leggings, people talk about me behind my back and I just sit here like "Damn, I got myself a fan club," shirt, and combat boots. These items made up most of my wardrobe and I was ok with that. My twin Dove said that is sent out a message that said _I have a bad taste in clothes._ Of course right after she said that I said it sent out a message that said _I can totally kick your ass._ I stepped out of the bathroom and looked around cautiously making sure Dovewing wasn't there. She wasn't so I peeked my head out into the hallway. Nobody was there so I tipped toed towards the elevator making sure my combat boots didn't jingle. When I turned the corner and there she was talking with some other Thunder girls.

**How was that? Was it good? I hope you guys will like it.**

**Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 2 Ivypool's Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS ERIN HUNTER DOES**

Ivypool's P.O.V

I cursed under my breath as I ducked back before she could see me. I counted to thirty before I looked back. Her back was turned to me so I scanned the hallway. I saw a trash can and Millie.

"Perfect," I whispered to myself.

I dove into the large trash can careful not to let anyone see me. As Millie walked by I snatched her expensive purse.

"Hey!" she yelped before I chucked the purse at Dovewing's head.

Dovewing turned around furious and saw Millie.

"WhY DId yoU THrow YouR PursE aT MeH" She screamed.

"WHy dID YOu TakE mY pURSE" Millie screeched back.

I chuckled at their stupidity as they took off their designer heels and started trying to stab each other with them.

Of course, no one got hurt because they had bad aim and didn't want to break a nail so they had a scream fest. They were so loud all the Thunder girls that were in the building came to watch. I quietly stepped out of the trash can and crawled away from all the drama.

When Cinderheart and Hollyleaf saw me their jaws dropped.

"Why are you covered in trash?" Hollyleaf asked as Cinderheart picked a banana peel out of my hair. I brushed the rest of the trash off of me as I replied "Escaping Dovewing,".

DING.

I reached into my jacket pocket to take out my phone. I got a text from Honeyfern.

_Look at this video I took._

I chuckled as I rewatched the scene I created. Cinderheart and Hollyleaf looked at me confused so I gave them my phone. They watched the video then burst out laughing.

"This is definitely the work of Ivypool" Hollyleaf wheezed.

"How did they not see you crawl out!" Cinderheart laughed

I then told them what happened before the video started.

"I wish I could've seen that!" Cinderheart giggled

Hollyleaf was on the ground laughing as I smiled remembering Dovewing's outraged face.

"Okay girls let's go to the movie theater and cause a fashion outrage," said Hollyleaf as she calmed down.

When we got to the movie theater I saw several people stare at us. I looked as if I belonged in a motorcycle gang while Cinderheart and Hollyleaf were wearing crocs and socks.

After we finished the movie we walked to the coffee shop and bought donuts. We walked around town for a bit then returned to our separate dorms. I said goodbye to them then ran back to my dorm. I unlocked the door and Dovewing was there waiting for me.

"Where have you been!" she said

"You will not believe what happened today," she ranted

"It's all over Instaclan" I replied casually

I changed into sweatpants then flopped onto my bed. I looked over at some texts I got from my best male friend Foxleap while I was with Cinderheart and Hollyleaf.

Foxleap: Hey you free Monday after school?

Ivypool: Yeah, why?

Foxleap: Wanna prank Dovewing?

"YAS!" I yelled out loud

Dovewing looked at me strangely then went back to painting her nails.

Ivypool: Of course

I turned off my phone then went to sleep thinking about all the possibilities for pranking Dovewing.

Leafpool's P.O.V

**(For FreeEcho) **It was the four A.M when I woke up to Squirrelflight's ranting.

"What are you doing this early in the morning?" I grumbled as I put my pillow on my head.

"Getting ready for school" she replied

"This early?!" I yelled

I looked over at her and saw her trying to brush her fire red bushy hair. I got up to put on my cat slippers then walked over to her.

"Let me do it, you know I'm the only one who can untangle this rat nest you call your hair," I said sleepily.

I quietly brushed her hair as she ranted to me about her relationship with Brambleclaw and Ashfur. As she talked about her life I daydreamed about a boy I saw around the school.

_Flashback_

_ I walked around the school trying to memorize my schedule when I bumped into a boy with a black hoodie. _

"_I'm so sorry!" I yelled flustered while I was internally screaming cute boy alert._

"_It's okay," he said casually_

_I felt my face get red as I fought to stop my blushing._

"_I'm Crowfeather, part of the Wind team," he said_

"_Hi Crowfeather, I'm Poolleaf, I-I mean I'm Leafpool yeah Leafpool of team Thunder," I stammered. _

_I swore in my mind for being so stupid then ran away to my dorm._

_ After a while, I went back to school and met up with Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and Squirrelflight. While we were talking I saw Crowfeather again but with Nightcloud who was the definition of a brat. She wore the most revealing clothes you've ever seen._

"_Leafpool? Earth to Leafpool? LEAFPOOL!" Tawnypelt yelled as she waved her hands in front of my face._

"_Yes?" I said while swatting her hands away._

"_You were spacing out," Feathertail said._

"_Sorry, what were you guys saying?"_

"_I was saying here comes the biggest bi-"_

"_Squirrelflight!" Feathertail interrupted_

"_What? You know she is,"_

_I spaced out again as I watched Nightcloud and Crowfeather._

"_Crowy, why are you ignoring me? You can't ignore me if we are going to the welcome dance together" she complained _

"_We're not going to the dance together," Crowfeather growled._

"_Why not!" she shrieked_

"_I want to go with somebody else" he mumbled_

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she screamed then stomped away._

_Crowfeather met my eyes for a second then quickly looked away. He came over to my group and whispered in my ear to come with him before dragging me away from my friends. _

"_I know we just met but…" he said trailing off_

"_But what?" I said quietly not looking into his eyes._

"_Willyougotothewelcomedancewithme?" he mumbled_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Will you go to the welcome dance with me?" he asked slower_

"_Yes!" I answered then jumped up to hug him_

_**(THEY THEN HAD A HOT MAKE OUT SESH)**_

_I kissed him gently then walked back to my group.__** (NAH JUST KIDDING) **__After I was bombarded with questions I finally explained what happened. They all freaked out even Feathertail who had dated him in seventh grade but moved for a year so they decided to break up. She came back this year and they continued their relationship as friends. I was afraid she would get mad but instead, she was happy for me. We then went to my and Squirrelflight's dorm for the rest of the day to hang out._

_Flashback over_

"Leafpool?" Squirrelflight said as I tied her hair into an intricate braid.

"Yeah? I'm listening"

"I was saying who should I go with? Brambleclaw or Ashfur?" she asked

"I don't know? Who do you like better?"

" Ashfur is so sweet and loyal but he kinda puts out my fire while Brambleclaw matches my fire," she said thoughtfully.

"Don't you get into a lot of fights with Brambleclaw?" I asked remembering all the times Squirrelflight had come home yelling about how Brambleclaw was such a jerk.

"That's true"

" I think you should go with Brambleclaw, you need someone who will match your fire not put it out," I said

"Ok I'll go with him"

"And… Finish!" I said as I gave her a mirror.

"Thanks, Leafpool," she said as I laid back down on my bed trying to savor the last few hours of sleep before I had to get ready too.

**I added the Leafpool part for FreeEcho because she is my first Reviewer. Also, I won't be updating every day I am still in school and have a big project next week. Please vote what cat's/person's P.O.V should I do next.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Ultimate Show down

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS ERIN HUNTER DOES**

Berrynose P.O.V

I was is class when sleeping at the back of the class when a paper airplane landed in my ear.

"Ow!"I said rubbing my ear.

The teacher Longtail looked at me weirdly then went back to doing whatever he was doing before grumbling about kids and attention. I looked around the classroom wondering who had hat good of an aim. Then I remembered Foxleap was in this class. His nickname was 'The Airplane Master'. When I looked over at him he wiggled his eyebrows ready for a paper airplane fight. I threw it back at him nailing him on the back of the head. He chucked it back at me but I was ready for him. I quickly ducked before it hit me. Instead of me getting a paper airplane in my face Breezepelt did.

"OH, IT'S ON" He hollered.

Chaos struck as Foxleap ran out of the room only to come back dressed up as Santa Claus.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" he shrieked as he opened a giant bag filled with paper airplanes out of nowhere. Everyone got a paper airplane and started tossing them everywhere. I and Foxleap climbed on the desks and had an epic showdown to see who would be the new airplane master. We kept going until Ivypool nailed both of us in the head.

"I AM THE ULTIMATE AIRPLANE MASTER" she screamed then laughed evilly.

We all dropped our airplanes and started bowing down to her while our teacher Longtail cowered behind his desk in fear. All of a suddenly Breezepelt took an airplane and hit Ivypool in the head.

"WHO'S THE MASTER NOW!?" Breezepelt cackled.

"IVYPOOL NOOOOOOOOOO" I shrieked in horror.

She dropped down on her knees and placed a hand over her heart.

"Whatever you do make sure you defeat Breezepelt" she croaked before collapsing on the floor.

"I will avenge you Ivypool," said Foxleap dramatically as he picked up an airplane.

As he glared at Breezepelt I crawled behind him and picked up a paper airplane.

After I hit him a screamed in victory "HAHA I AM THE KING NOW"

DING DING

The bell rang and everyone went silent. We all looked at each other then ran to the door. Well, at least I survived the first hour now I just had to do it for the rest of the day.

Ivypool's P.O.V

As soon as I and Dovewing entered our second-hour multiple people automatically waved at her. As she sat down everyone started talking to her. I went straight to the back of the class and was ignored. I plugged in my headphones then doodled quietly. Dovewing and I were the complete opposite she loved pink and I liked black. So on and so on. Most people at school didn't even know I existed, but the people who did were either my small group of friends or the people who had heard rumors about me. Some people would whisper about me as I passed by them in the halls. As I walked around I would usually hear:

"Who's she?"

"Isn't she Dovewing's sister?"

"I heard she is in the Dark Forest gang,"

"Last year some people said she was seen with the Dark Forest gang,"

-otherwise, they would usually ignore me. I was always Dovewing's shadow, most adults would say

"Why can't you be more like your sister!".

Dovewing is everybody's favorite. My friends know me as a badass and super hardcore but truthfully I was always scared. I always wonder what my friends think of me. Most people always say hat's on their mind, not caring about how words cut deeper than any knife. I'm not saying I don't enjoy joining my friends in their crazy elaborate plans. Heck, I'm usually the one making them. I just always think how would my friends think of me if I let my guard down and show who I am. Most people don't even know my name! They always refer to me as Dovewing's sister of the traitor. How does it feel to know that you are loved by all and can be trusted?

Day by day I am slowly falling apart. Every year I had an item that I had used every day just to let my pain out.

In kindergarten every day I would write a story about if I had friends.

When first grade came around I had a stack of post-it notes under my bed that I wrote somebody's name on if they had rejected me after I asked to be their friend.

During second grade I had finally made friends with Foxleap, Cinderheart, and Hollyleaf so every day I would write in my journal 'I am loved'.

In third grade, I had begun to change my personality and started causing chaos regularly so I met up with the school's counselor. She had told me to stop but when I didn't she sent some people in my class to try to be friends with me. When I found out I was furious and started hanging out with a guy named Hawkfrost after school. A lot of people wonder how I know parkour and can escape places easily. Most of my reflexes came from the lessons I got from him. What I got from that year was a pin I received from my fake friends. The pin said F.F and at the time I thought it meant fabulous friend but now I know it means fake friends.

In fourth grade, I got a jacket from Hollyleaf that I wore every day. It said the best friends forever.

In fifth grade, I was still hanging out with Hawkfrost. He had introduced me to the Dark Forest gang and I began learning with a guy named Tigerstar. He showed me how to use a knife and other weapons. That year I got a Dark Forest hoodie so when I met up with them I wouldn't be recognized. By that time I got slightly suspicious but since they were the only other people who would accept me other than my friends I had trusted them for nearly two years so I wasn't just about to throw it away.

In the middle of sixth grade, I was still training with Tigerstar but he was going harder on me every day. At one point we were training to fight with a knife and I ended up getting a scar on my back from a well-placed swing.

On the last day of seventh grade, we were supposed to put notes on people's lockers to show that we care. I had received the most cards that year. All of them were hurtful words I never forgot besides the ones from my friends.

When eighth grade came we all took a picture to remind us of each other. The teacher had completely forgotten about me so when the teachers sent out the picture I was not in it.

This year I had a diary that had pages filled with the words: Am I loved?

**Hey, sorry Ivypool's section is a bit depressing. I got a review and I want to take the advice. I just realized that I probably won't do Foxleap's P.O.V because his mind works in ways I don't understand.**


	5. Chapter 4 New Friendships

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS**

Heathertail's P.O.V

It was lunch time but I wasn't hungry. I soon as I sat down people automatically shifted away from me. Just because I had dated Lionblaze for a while doesn't mean I should be the most hated person in school. Granted I did get mad at Cinderheart for dating him after, but how would you feel if your boyfriend dumped you for someone he thought was better. People will judge but there is no rule you can't date someone in another team. People now think I'm a selfish, self-love, bish. I'm not selfish, what is wrong with loving yourself, and I don't think I'm higher than other people.

Breezepelt sat by me and pecked me on the cheek. Most people think I use him or that I don't love him. I never used him to make Lionblaze jealous. He was the only other person who would talk to me after the rumors started.

"Sorry Heathertail I have to eat lunch with the team in the gym," he said with a sorry expression.

"It's ok," I lied.

He kissed me again then went off with his friends. I got up and decided to eat outside where I could be alone.

When I got out there I sat on the bench and ate quietly. After a bit, I heard someone open the door. It was Ivypool.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with one eyebrow raised

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?" she said.

"No, they don't eat lunch with me," I answered

"Can I sit here then?" she said pointing to space next to me.

"Sure," I said grateful for the company.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a while.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked not looking up.

"What is it?" I said quietly afraid to look up.

"Would you think your friends would accept the real you?" she murmured.

"No," I whispered

"Me too," she admitted.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I signed in relief. I had thought I was the only one that thought about these questions. She reached for me and I stayed still as I cried in her arms.

After that, we had turned into fast friends. We stuck by each other like glue. We were two small people in this giant world. In all of this chaos, we had managed to find each other. We could understand each other and knew the rumors weren't true. **(By the way, DO NOT SHIP THEM as much as I'd love to make them an official pair Breezepelt needs some love)**

* * *

It was a week before the welcome dance and people were being asked left and right. I and Breezepelt were already going together so it was a pretty uneventful week until today. The welcome dance needed volunteers for some of the activities. I and Ivypool decided to join the committee. Well, what happened is I joined and forced Ivypool to join. We had been selected to create a speech that would welcome everybody to Warrior High.

I and Ivypool practiced for hours until the very last day. It was the day before the dance when I forgot about our outfits for the welcome dance. Ivypool already decided to wear a shirt that says _I'm only in for the food, _black leggings, and combat boots. I forced her to at least wear a skirt so she was also going to wear a black skirt over her black leggings.

Surprisingly she knew a lot about fashion but I really shouldn't be surprised. Ivypool does live with Dovewing. She kept going through all of my dresses until she found a light pink dress. I gave her a hundred dollars to spend on accessories for me. She bought me a new pair of golden earrings and a silver belt studded with golden gems. Ivypool also bought a blue flower clip to bring out my eyes. When she handed me the leftover money I bought her a silver flower hair clip, a white belt with black skull heads, and the same earrings I had but silver. We were matching but I still had some money left.

We ended up buying chips and soda to reward ourselves for finishing the speech. Then we split up to go to our separate dorms.

* * *

Dovewing's P.O.V

It was the week before the dance and I haven't been asked. Most people thought I was already asked by Bumblestripe or Tigerheart but after they realized I had lied to them we never spoke again. Nobody knew about the incident so nobody bothered trying.

My friends were all picking their dresses so I was all alone. I had already finished and had gotten bored. I decided to walk to the Cat Cafe.

I missed Ivypool, whenever my friends were busy she would hang out with me but now she was always off with Heathertail.

As I walked towards the cafe I saw Ivypool talking with Heathertail.

"Hey!" I called out to her.

I waited for her to reply but she just kept talking. When I realized she wasn't going to look over I ran away before I could embarrass myself.

I sat by myself and ordered coffee. I probably sat there for an hour before I walked around town. As I was walking I saw a girl named Brightheart. A couple of years ago she had gotten in an accident with wild dogs. Her friend died and she had lost an eye and an ear. She had earned the nickname Lostface for a while. Brightheart had been teased so much until she befriended Cloudtail. After a while, they eventually started dating.

I was one of the people who had bullied her but now I feel so bad. I walked towards her and sat next to her on the bench.

"Hey Brightheart I'm sorry I bullied you in middle school," I said to her.

"It's ok that was all in the past," she said smiling.

I looked at her in disbelief. I had bullied her for two years and she wasn't mad. I understand some people are good but she was just a saint.

Some people's hearts are too pure. We stayed in a comfortable silence until I saw her messing with her hair. She usually always kept her hair down in front of her bad eye.

"You know you should stop being so afraid of being judged," I said.

"How?" She asked.

"Like this," I said as I dug through my purse for a hair clip.

I fished out a butterfly clip and put it on her.

I handed her my makeup mirror when I finished.

"Wow," she whispered in awe.

"You look so pretty!" I squealed.

"For once I don't feel ashamed of my face," she admitted as she gave back the mirror.

"Let's start over, Friends?" I asked hopefully.

"Friends," she agreed.

We then headed to her dorm because she didn't room with anyone. We talked for hours as we designed hair clips to wear at the dance. I brought all of my nail polish over and we chatted the night away.

* * *

Leafpool's P.O.V

I had gotten ready an hour early because I knew girls would rush into my room to style their hair. It was only a few hours before the dance and everyone was nervous. Squirrelflight got ready early too, she knew too well that the room would be filled. Leafpool had worked as a hairdresser for a while so she was experienced.

Squirrelflight could do the basic things like buns, braids, and curling so she stationed herself in the bathroom. As soon as Leafpool finished Squirrelflight's twisted halo girls started filling into the room. This was going to be a long three hours.

* * *

Icecloud's P.O.V

I was just about to change when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted as I stuffed my dress in the closet to make sure whoever it was couldn't see what I was going to wear.

When I opened the door I saw a sheepish Lionblaze.

"Oh hey Lionblaze," I said before letting him in.

"Hi, Icecloud I have a question,"

"What is it?" I asked not paying attention.

"Who are you going with?"

"Uh nobody why?"

He turns my face to face his gently.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"YES" I screamed.

I kissed him then hugged him tightly. I then shooed him out.

"Now scram so I can get ready," I said before kicking him out.

I quickly got dressed in two minutes then put a black hoodie over it. I climbed out of my window then walked over to Hollyleaf's window in my white heels. I knocked on the window as I saw her in her dress. She let me in before I silently handed her twenty dollars.

She smirked at me before saying "Lionblaze finally asked you?"

"Yeah,"

**Hey people Heather is not a self centered poop head, Ice x Lion is a thing, Lion had broken up with Cinderheart for years now, Dovewing has no more drama with Bumblestripe and Tigerheart, Leafpool is good with hair, Breezepelt isn't a jerk, Ivypool is a single Pringle, and Brightheart is basically the same. **

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5 The Dance Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

Jayfeather's P.O.V

The dance had started and I was being led around by Halfmoon. The Dj was playing music but everyone was afraid to dance. Halfmoon was bored and kept pestering me to dance.

"Please Jay Jay," Halfmoon asked for the one-millionth time.

We had only arrived five minutes ago and she was already like this.

"Fine," I grumbled.

She leads me to the dance floor and I danced like nobody watching. Eventually, people started dancing too.

After about an hour of dancing, I headed to the punch bowl. I sniffed it carefully knowing that Ivypool or Icecloud probably spiked it. Just taking a few sniffs I automatically smelled alcohol. I drained my cup and threw it away not bothering to let anyone know.

The party had lasted for about three hours now and many people were getting carried away. Halfmoon had told me Icecloud was dancing on the table while Lionblaze, her date, and my brother, was passed out next to her. I signed at my brother's stupidity and went to go fetch him.

After I said goodbye to Halfmoon I dragged Lionblaze to his room by the ear. I hit him in the head with my walking stick to make sure he would be out cold for the rest of the night. I then returned to the party.

Leafpool's P.O.V

The party was going great but at one point I realized Lionblaze's unconscious body was missing and Icecloud was still dancing on the table unaware that her date was missing. Crowfeather was a surprisingly good dancer so we headed out the dance floor a couple of times but Jayfeather was the best dancer he could do anything!

I and Crowfeather decided to split up for a bit to meet up with our friends. I looked around for Squirrelflight when I saw her flirting with some random river team boys.

"Hey what happened to the whole going with Brambleclaw thing?" I asked as she continued to flirt.

She winked to some other shadow team kids before saying "We decided to just stop trying to act like a normal couple. So now we decided to have a contest who can make the most people fall for them,"

"Ok, you know what I'm gonna hang out with Feathertail," I said awkwardly before stepping back into the chaos.

While looking for her I suddenly got pinned to the wall. Some guy I didn't know leaned against me and whispered hey hot stuff in my ear. I could smell the taint of alcohol in his breath. As I squirmed trying to get out of his hold. "Oh you're not going anywhere," he said chuckling.

Crowfeather suddenly came out of nowhere with an evil gleam in his eye.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" He asked in a strangely calm voice.

"Whatever I want, what are you going to do about it?" The guy sneered.

"You do not want to mess with Leafpool," Crowfeather growled.

"Why?" He asked with a tinge of fear in his voice.

Squirrelflight also appeared behind Crowfeather and gave the mysterious boy her famous death glare.

"I have a black belt in karate," Crowfeather said.

"And I have heels that are tired of waiting for me to poke your eyes out with them," snapped Squirrelflight.

He let go of me and ran away tripping over multiple people.

I ran over to Crowfeather and sobbed in his arms.

"Shhh," Crowfeather said as he rocked me back and forth.

When I calmed down I saw a pouting Squirrelflight.

"Hey, I'm the one who scared him away! Where's my hug!" She protested before I hugged her too.

We then decided to go back to our dorms and stay there until the welcome speech.

Crowfeather's P.O.V

I was talking to my friends when I saw Leafpool pinned up to the wall by a guy I didn't know.

"I'll see you guys later," I said before I headed there.

I spotted Squirrelflight and decided to let her know what was going on. She followed me as I lead her through the crowd.

I stood behind him and waited till he noticed. When looked me in the eyes I stared at him in absolute hatred.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Whatever I want. What are you going to do about it?" he sneered.

"You do not want to mess with Leafpool," I growled.

"Why?" he asked trying to cover up the fear in his voice.

I felt Squirrelflight step behind me and by the look on his face, Squirrelflight had given him the death glare. The death glare was something only a few people have received but will haunt them forever. The only person who has been bad enough to get more than one is Brambleclaw. When he sleeps it's the only thing he sees. After I had asked Leafpool to be my girlfriend she brought me over to Squirrelflight. When Leafpool left to go to the bathroom Squirrelflight had shoved me up a wall and had said if you break her heart I'll break you.

I then snapped back to reality. I realized he needed to be shown what we could do.

"I have a black belt in karate," I said

"And I have heels tired of waiting for me to poke your eyes out with them," Squirrelflight snapped.

He finally let go of her and Leafpool cried in my arms. I shushed her soothingly and when she calmed down Squirrelflight got her hug. We then decided to go back to our dorms and stay there until the welcome speech.

Hazeltail's P.O.V

It had been three hours and the dance was coming to a close. I was the judge for Best Dressed and Party Animal. Surprisingly Dovewing wasn't the most beautiful girl there. I had to choose the top four to win. I looked around to see what caught my eye and I saw the most unexpected thing. These three girls looked so good and they were all in one place! I wrote their names down and put them face down so no one would know. I looked around again for the top three Party Animals. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw the three.

I then gave the Party Animals titles to make it more fun. The Flirter, The Dancer, and The Wild One. I had no date so when I was done I headed to the punch bowl and drank about four cups before feeling weird. I sat back down realizing I had drunk alcohol. I decide to sleep on it and got up and headed to my room. I set my alarm to a time before the speech when I would announce the winners.

Heathertail's P.O.V

I was talking with Ivypool and Brightheart when I checked the time. Only half an hour until the speech and the winner announcement. I finally felt the butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know how the students or the teachers would react. In some parts of the speech, we would be insulting them if you listened very carefully. I hope nothing goes wrong.

**Guess who will be the top four for Best Dressed and the top three for Party Animal. **

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6 The Dance Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS**

Hazeltail's P.O.V

I woke up with a start when my alarm clock started beeping. I looked at the time and realized that I had to announce the winner in ten minutes. I redid my hair as best as I could then smoothed out my wrinkled dress. I then slipped on my heels and ran to the elevator. I only had five minutes left when I arrived at the gym. I ran backstage and Thunderstar, the school principal, rushed over to me.

"Thank goodness you're here all of the other students are here and you are up in five minutes," He said almost out of breath.

I ran over to the awards and grabbed them before I headed to the stage. The curtain was closed and I put the microphone on the stand. After what seemed to be an hour the curtain was lifted and she was greeted with polite claps and cheers.

"Welcome students to the Welcome dance. Tonight we will have Ivypool of Thunder team and Heathertail of Wind team present a speech but first what everyone has been waiting for… THE AWARDS!" I said loudly.

"Drum roll please!"

The students stopped talking and stopped on the gym floor.

"The top three winners for Party Animal goes to JAYFEATHER THE DANCER, SQUIRRELFLIGHT THE FLIRTER, AND ICECLOUD THE WILD ONE" I cheered. The three came up and greeted the audience in strange ways.

Jayfeather came up, did a ballerina twirl then dabbed. He then grabbed the award and sat back down as if nothing happened. Squirrelflight winked at the audience than did an eyebrow wiggle at me. After grabbing the award she stuck her tongue out at Brambleclaw childishly. Icecloud skipped over to me and recreated the dance she was doing on the table then took her award without a word.

"And now the top four best dressed goes too…"

"Heathertail of Wind!" I said smiling.

The wind team erupted in cheers as she accepted the award in shock.

"Next is… Brightheart of Thunder!" I yelled.

She blushed and went up to receive the award.

"Third is Nightcloud of Wind!"

When she got up here her face seemed to glow with happiness.

"And last but not least… Ivypool!"

Dovewing got up then realized that she wasn't in the top four. Ivypool stepped up with a shocked expression.

"M-me?!" she stammered.

"Yes, you!" I laughed.

All the winners came back up and we all held up our award while Thunderstar took a picture. Then I went backstage to watch with the rest of the planning committee.

Ivypool's P.O.V

I couldn't believe I had won! I was expecting Dovewing to win but instead, I did. She did look mad at first but then she had cheered the loudest.

"Ivypool and Heathertail you're up!" Hollyleaf called.

We waited for Thunderstar to introduce us then we began.

"The teachers say that Warriors High is a place where you will be accepted. They are wrong. It is not the place where we will be accepted it is the people in it. When I first got here they said

"Nobody will be judged, Just ask and you will be their friend!"

But they said that to everyone. I was judged and I still am! We think the past defines us but it doesn't. It only matters who we are right now! For the past two years, only one person bothered to sit by me. It was Breezepelt. But I found a friend, someone who understands how it feels to be an outsider. Ivypool." Heathertail began.

" I am 'The Dark Forest Kid'. Most of you don't know my name! But I know the ones that do are either my friends or people who have heard the rumors. I did join the dark forest gang but only as a spy. I admit in the beginning I joined on my terms but how would you feel if you were your sister's shadow. To not have friends for years until this group of people finally accept you. I was young I had never heard of this group. But when I found out what they were doing I collected police worthy evidence." I revealed.

"Why are we so cruel. We all can admit that the human race is flawed. We only care about ourselves and who people have been. What about who we are now! We judge people by their mistakes instead of learning and accept them." Heathertail said through tears.

"So tell me are we all loved? Is this really an environment where all students and teachers will understand and accept you. ARE WE ALL LOVED?!" She yelled.

"Will I ever be more than these broken pieces. Will this school finally accept me for who I am! ARE WE ALL LOVED?!" I yelled.

"Welcome to Warriors High a place where _YOU _can accept people for who they are!" we shouted together.

The crowds yelled and cheered when we finished. The curtain closed and I was automatically strangled by Hollyleaf and Cinderheart.

The rest of the planning committee congratulated us then we all stepped out, held hands, and bowed.

Thunderstar then came out and basically kicked us out of the gym. It was midnight when I returned to my dorm. Dovewing was passed out in her closet and I sighed. I carried her to her bed then left some painkillers on her lampstand. I grabbed some clothes and went over to Brightheart's place. When I knocked on the door she let me in and I crashed onto her extra bed.

* * *

When I woke up Brightheart was still sleeping. I checked her clock and saw that it was eleven thirty in the morning. I realized I was still in my party outfit. I took a quick shower and changed into a gray tank top, black hoodie, black leggings, and gray tennis shoes. I shook Brightheart until she woke up then waited for her to get ready. When we were done we went to my dorm and picked up Dovewing to go to the coffee shop with us then play laser tag/capture the flag. Heathertail was on a date with Breezepelt so I asked Foxleap come with instead.

While Brightheart and Dovewing talked about the party I and Foxleap began to create a game plan for laser tag/capture the flag. We had managed to convince Dovewing to play with us. Foxleap wanted us to target her because it was her first time but I pointed out that Brightheart was good at laser tag so we go after her first. Dovewing had brought heels so she was going slower. We ended up having me be the distraction and him going to rush to the flag. We planned on doing the parkour to ambush them.

After we left the coffee shop we all went to the police station to give them the evidence I had. It wasn't enough to find out where their main hideout was but enough to let the police arrest whoever was in the gang. I had decided to make my new target Darkstripe because I knew he was the dumbest of the dark forest gang that knew where the main base is at. I wasn't trusted enough to go there. I only trained in the recruiting area.

When we finished we headed over to the giant laser tag/capture the flag building and stood in line. In our town when the mayor decided to build a laser tag building, he wanted to make this game like no place out so he mixed it with capture the flag.

When our turn came up me and Foxleap were on the red team and Brightheart and Dovewing were on the blue team. We grabbed our guns, hid our flags, the lights turned off, and the games began.

**This is part two of the dance I hope you like it. I also need ideas for chapters and new P.O.V's I haven't done. Did you guess who got the awards right? I don't even know what I was thinking with Jayfeather but until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7 The Great Laser War

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS ERIN HUNTER DOES**

Dovewing's P.O.V

Brightheart led me to the corner of the building and gave me the flag.

"Hide it up there," she said, pointing to the end of one of the parkour courses. I jumped up the steps with ease in my heels. When I got to the final step I placed the flag on the railing then ran back down.

She motioned me to hide in one of the tubes. We had already agreed on me going for Ivypool and her going for Foxleap. We waited silently for about five minutes before we heard the alarm.

"Let the games begin!" Shouted Ivypool after the alarm stopped.

Brightheart smiled and ran over to the direction Ivypool's voice came from. When we got there we waited behind a wall. Then I saw a carefully aimed laser take one of my three lives.

"Duck!" I yelled a Brightheart. We stayed still behind the wall. Lasers were being shot at us and we didn't have an advantage.

I looked around for anything I could use to create a distraction. When I saw my heels, I knew what I had to do. I slipped them off as Brightheart looked at me in confusion.

"Trust me," I whispered.

I threw one to the other side of the room and the other one far behind us.

"They split up!" I heard Foxleap shout to Ivypool.

I heard them run to the direction my one of my heels had landed. I had finally tricked Ivypool.

Ivypool's P.O.V

Yeah no. She thought she had tricked us but I could see the heel flying across the room even in the dark. Not to mention the fact that if Dovewing had run to the other side of the room I would hear her heels clicking across the stone floor.

I looked at Foxleap to let him know that I knew it was a trick.

"They split up!" Foxleap shouted as he winked at me.

I ran to the direction the heel was and stopped midway making sure they didn't notice. Foxleap was on the other side and we began operations Fat Mama Llama.

Lights flashed and I knew that was Foxleap's signal. I sprinted to the place Brightheart and Dovewing had come from. I saw their flag placed at the end of one of the more easy parkour courses. Right, when I snatched their flag I heard Dovewing shout.

"She has our flag!"

I climbed one of the walls and started jumping on top of the shelter areas. As I sprinted I heard Brightheart climb on right behind me.

I stopped as I neared the end and Brightheart crashed into me. Time seemed to stop as we glared at each other playfully. I knew if I killed her she would shoot me back. We stayed there to what seemed an eternity when I heard Foxleap crawl into the tunnel I stood on top if. I looked at her once more than I threw the flag behind me.

Foxleap caught it with ease and ran away to our flag. While Brightheart was distracted I killed her and ran away. Dovewing was probably not willing to climb the course to get the flag which was her only way of getting a chance to win.

I smirked and climbed up the spider web tower to watch from a high and safe position. I spotted Dovewing begin to run the course as Foxleap was halfway to our flag. I watched in shock as she completed the course and took our flag.

"She has our flag!" I yelled to Foxleap.

I jumped down onto the safety net and ran to him. I wasn't too far so I made it there before Dovewing. Foxleap gave me the flag and he climbed up the spider web tower. I put it on top of a rock climbing area where we could easily shoot her but she would have to take the long way to be able to reach it. Right as I hid in a tower on the opposite side of Foxleap but next to the tower, she started to climb the tower.

I watched then waited until she began to relax and think nobody was here. Then as Dovewing let her guard down we kept shooting her. When she got to the top she almost won until while she was dodging another bullet she dropped the flag. It dropped with a satisfying _thump_.

I jumped down and snatched the flag. Foxleap covered me as I made my way up. He had finally gotten her out and I put the flags together. We had won.

Brightheart's P.O.V

I watched them win in despair. We had a chance! I wasn't mad at Dovewing I am actually really proud of her. She managed to get this far.

We then returned to the building where all the dorms were at and stood in the front entrance.

"Want to have a sleepover?" I asked them.

I didn't know Foxleap too well but I would get to know him if we had a sleepover. Besides the fun couldn't stop here.

"Where?"Dovewing asked.

She had broken her heels while we were playing so she was wearing Ivypool's shoes while Ivypool was walking around in socks but she didn't care.

"In the school, "I said

They all agreed to do it and we went to get our things. I slipped on my onesie and grabbed my cute panda duffel bag. I snatched my phone and texted my boyfriend Cloudtail if he wanted to join us. He replied several minutes later with the words sorry no I have a practice today I'll join you later. When I was done I called several other people to join us.

We all met at the front entrance and talked for a bit while everyone was in their onesies and matching slippers. Dovewing had a sparkly gray onesie, Ivypool had a Cookie Monster onesie, Foxleap had an Elmo onesie, and I had a white cat onesie with patches of ginger fur.

We talked some more and I kept stalling them until Ivypool realized what I was doing.

"Stop stalling Brightheart. This was your idea," she said.

I opened my mouth to reply then stopped when I saw Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Heathertail, Breezepelt, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Berrynose, and Icecloud.

Hollyleaf's P.O.V

As soon as I got the call I packed up myself and made an agenda. Even if I knew most likely we weren't going to use it it was worth a shot. One thing I was gonna force everybody to do though was play hide and seek. Since this was a new school I knew that we would have to explore the school more and find awesome hiding places.

I grabbed my phone, flashlight, extra clothing, a football helmet, a golf stick, and more extra clothing. I knew that anything could happen tonight and I was prepared or anything.

Honeyfern's P.O.V

I was on Snapcat hacking into Thunderstar's account when Poppyfrost entered my dorm. I roomed with Briarlight but she was in the nurse's office practicing her leg exercises.

"Hey Honeyfern," she said as she walked up to my desk.

"Hey Poppyfrost, "I said as I photoshopped Thunderstar's face on to some embarrassing pictures.

"Want to have a sleepover in the school with me, the gang, and some other people?" She asked just as I sent the photos to the world on his account.

"Sure," I replied.

I packed up some clothes and the board game Monopoly even if I knew it would end up with Lionblaze winning. Somehow the one of the biggest jock in the school was also the biggest nerd in the school. He would research every game he's ever played and has memorized every single video game character's name, power, and basically everything about it. After he would win Hollyleaf would have a debate why he cheated and we would all end up trying to burn the game.

I then decided to leave it knowing we would cause enough destruction to last a lifetime. I picked up my bag and went outside. As soon as I stepped out the gang and Breezepelt, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Crowfeather waiting for me** (Heathertail is officially in the gang now)**. Now that everyone was here we walked to the school together.

Automatically when we got there Ivypool, Foxleap, Dovewing, and Brightheart were there waiting for us. As soon as we got close we were greeted with hellos. Breezepelt, Ivypool, and Foxleap started talking about a game plan or something but I didn't care. What I cared about was the fact that they were talking together. Icecloud and Berrynose were already missing and Jayfeather was on Lionblaze's back piggyback style.

Suddenly the loudspeaker turns on and blared an announcement.

"I HAVE A ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL SLEEPOVER STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM TO WATCH BERRYNOSE BE DUNKED LIVE INTO WATER IN WHILE I RECORD HIM AND POST IT ON EVERY SOCIAL MEDIA I HAVE INCLUDING THE WARRIOR HIGH CHAT APP,"

I recognized Icecloud's voice and from the look on everybody else's faces, I knew they recognized it too.

"Uh, should we go help him?" Asked Poppyfrost as we stood there in silence.

"Nope," Jayfeather said as he climbed off of Lionblaze.

We all grinned at each other than sprinted to the gym. I giggled to myself as I imagined Berrynose's fate. Even if I had a crush on him I would never miss out on moments like this. I smirked joyfully, the chaos had begun.

**The whole gang's here and Icecloud is already up to no good. Foxleap, Ivypool, and Breezepelt are planning something while Lionblaze is being a geek and Honeyfern is a master hacker. Also, remember to give me more ideas. By the way, I have been given a keyboard today so now I can write on the go easier. **

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8 The Sleepover

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS**

Poppyfrost's P.O.V

The moment we opened up the gym doors we saw Berrynose dangling from the ceiling. His foot was tied up with one of the ropes used for climbing. Under him was one of those water dunking games you play at a carnival. Icecloud laughed evilly as she picked up a pair of scissors.

None of us knew what to do except for my sister, Honeyfern, who took out her phone and recorded it.

"Score one for team Girls!" she snickered.

"UM, GUYS PLEASE DON'T… HELP!" Berrynose shrieked as he turned red from the blood rushing to his head and embarrassment.

"The night just started!" Lionblaze protested.

Before the sleepover started we had decided to see which gender could outdo the other the most. Things like this would be common. I, Honeyfern, and Ivypool had teamed up for a prank and we had worked on it briefly. Anyway back to Berrynose and Icecloud.

Icecloud cut the rope and Berrynose fell face first. He popped out of the water and crawled out. He flopped on the ground and put a hand on his forehead dramatically.

"Do it," he said to Jayfeather before closing his eyes.

Jayfeather pressed a button on a remote he pulled out of his pocket. All the boys sprinted to the stage.

"Wha-" I started before I was interrupted by a strange hissing sound.

"RUN!" Ivypool shouted as she stumbled to the stage.

But It was too late for the rest of us. We all had run to the stage besides Hollyleaf. She had run to her backpack and grabbed something.

Whipped cream fell from the sky and we were all covered with it besides the boys, Ivypool, and HOLLYLEAF!

"Hollyleaf how are you not covered?!" Berrynose exclaimed.

She then pulled something from behind her back. It was an umbrella.

"I came prepared," she said.

I shook some of the whipped cream off and glared at Jayfeather even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"I don't have any extra clothes!" I complained.

"Got that too," Hollyleaf said as she threw me a pink bunny onesie.

Hollyleaf put all of the extra pajamas into a pile. Honeyfern grabbed one that looked just like mine except it was bright yellow. Everybody else had extra clothes so Hollyleaf put the rest back. We all, well except for the boys and Hollyleaf and Ivypool, went to the bathroom to change.

When we got back the gym was empty besides for Jayfeather who stood in the middle of the whipped cream catastrophe.

"Where's everybody else?" Leafpool asked.

"In 's classroom," He said.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" shouted Squirrelflight as she pumped her fist in the air.

We all then ran to 's room with Squirrelflight in the lead.

Squirrelflight's P.O.V

When we got there I saw Crowfeather go straight to Leafpool.

"I'm sorry Leafpool," He said.

"It's ok," She said softly before they kissed.

I stuck out my tongue then pointed at it and fake gagged to Honeyfern. She smirked at me then went back to setting up our sleeping bags.

I and Honeyfern are friends but we weren't as close as Tawnypelt, Feathertail, and Leafpool obviously. We were going to sleep by each other and had set up some activities for the sleepover like karaoke and truth or dare.

"Going to run an errand first," I said to Crowfeather who nodded his head in acknowledgment.

When I got back to the room I was carrying two large bags.

"What did you need to get?" asked Breezepelt while raising an eyebrow.

"You'll thank me later," I said before pushing some desks together.

I then laid down the 30 boxes of 20 piece chicken nuggets and 30 boxes of large fries.

"FOR THE POWER OF 20 PIECE CHICKEN NUGGETS AND LARGE FRIES!" screamed Breezepelt, Ivypool, and Foxleap.

Ten minutes later everyone had gathered around me and Berrynose. Our first challenge of the night was who could eat the most chicken nuggets. After everyone had eaten what they wanted they gave all the extras to us. We had equally eaten 40 of them. I was feeling sick but I was determined to do it. I ate another and looked over at Berrynose. He ate half before he passed out.

"And the third point goes to the girls!" cheered Poppyfrost and Heathertail.

Berrynose had woken up several minutes later and looked green.

"I need to throw up," he said before rushing to the bathroom.

"Me too," I agreed.

Leafpool came with me while Lionblaze went after Berrynose.

"Totally worth it," I croaked to Leafpool before going into the stall.

Cinderheart's P.O.V

After Squirrelflight, Berrynose, Leafpool, and Lionblaze had come back we decided to do karaoke but we could do it with others. We all got ready, besides Dovewing because she was the judge, and put our group names into Hollyleaf's hat. I was in a group with Heathertail. We were on good terms now and decided to get back at Lionblaze. As much as I hated Lionblaze I hated Icecloud more. I always had to keep my temper down around her. Heathertail didn't know but while I tricked her into doing this with me.

"Lionblaze and Jayfeather are up first with Cinderheart and Heathertail on deck," Hollyleaf said.

Lionblaze and Jayfeather grabbed the mics as Hollyleaf set up the song.

"Our song is Be Alright," Jayfeather said.

_Italics=Jayfeather_

**Bold=Lionblaze**

_I look f_**(YEAH RIGHT LIKE I'D DO THIS)**

**-(TIME SKIP)-**

He looked me dead in the eye the whole time with anger and sorrow.

"That's not what happened!" I shouted angrily.

"Calm down Cinderheart it's your turn with Berrynose on deck," Hollyleaf soothed.

I snatched the mic and glared at Lionblaze.

"Our song is Say My Name," Heathertail said cooly.

**-(TIME SKIP)-**

Throughout the whole song, I glared at Icecloud with absolute hatred and disgust. When we finished I had marched to my seat. Now that I had sent Icecloud my message I let all of my anger loose. I couldn't contain myself anymore.

Berrynose's P.O.V

After I had been abused this whole time I was feeling pretty good. Last challenge I had ended up losing but my song was the best of the best. Though Heathertail nailed the Spanish part.

"Next up Berrynose with Honeyfern and Poppyfrost on deck," Hollyleaf called.

After hearing that I quickly ran out to the bathroom. Only two people knew the song and that was Poppyfrost and Hollyleaf. Poppyfrost only knew because I had asked her if I could borrow some of her clothes before the sleepover. This would be the perfect time to use it. Hollyleaf knew because she was setting up the song.

When I came back I was dressed up like a girl. I marched to the mic and struck a pose.

"My song is the best song," I said before winking at Hollyleaf.

"HIT OR MISS!" I sang into the mic.

**-(TIME SKIP)-**

Everyone was singing Hit or Miss while I danced and did hair flips with my pigtails. When we finished I sat back down deciding I didn't want to take it off.

Leafpool's P.O.V

Once we calmed down I saw Berrynose sit back down without a care in the world. I have to admit his costume was spot on.

"Poppyfrost and Honeyfern are up with Squirrelflight on deck," Hollyleaf wheezed.

They went to the mic and smirked at Berrynose. I knew automaticity what song they were going to sing.

"Our song is Bad Girlfriend," Honeyfern said as she winked at Berrynose who turned immediately red.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Throughout the whole song, I and Squirrelflight did the most childish thing with Crowfeather. After every line, we would do the _oooh _thing you did in kindergarten when someone got in trouble. By the end of the song, Berrynose's face looked like a tomato. He was blushing like crazy. You could practically see steam coming off of him.

"Squirrelflight is up with Crowfeather and Leafpool right after," Hollyleaf said.

My sister came up with practically radiating confidence.

"My song is Acapella," she said smiling.

**-TIME SKIP-**

I didn't pay attention much. I was thinking about Crowfeather's and my song. The song we were going to sing really did describe our relationship. I love him but I couldn't help thinking what if he only liked me because I was friends with Feathertail. He didn't seem like the type of guy who would use someone to make their ex jealous.

"Leafpool and Crowfeather are up with Brightheart on deck," Hollyleaf said interrupting my thoughts.

We walked up to the mics and got in position. He had gone to my dorm a couple of times when Squirrelflight was out. We always did karaoke and we created our own dance.

"Our song is I Like Me Better," Crowfeather said.

**-TIME SKIP-**

When we finished I hugged him and we sat back down. I was smiling like crazy. I expected this sleepover to be boring like any other sleepover I've been to. I pushed away all the thoughts from before. Nothing bad would happen tonight. Right?

Brightheart's P.O.V

When Crowfeather and Leafpool sat down I was about to explode. They were so cute together and I wasn't the only one who thought that. Dovewing was right next to me and you could see the hearts in her eyes.

"_SHIP_," we whispered shrieked.

"Brightheart it's your turn and Icecloud and me is up next," Hollyleaf said.

I stood up to the mic and remembered why I picked my song. Swiftpaw is my best friend well… _was_ my best friend. We were just paws back then. The school was on lockdown due to a pack of rabid dogs on the loose. Cloudpaw had graduated faster than us and we were mad. He was younger than us yet he still graduated faster. The only reason he graduated faster was because his personal tutor was the principal himself. Our class was supposed to go to the library for the lockdown. Swiftpaw had wanted to go after the dogs. He wanted to prove his worth and I wanted to too. So I went with him to find the dogs.

When we found the dogs they had cornered us and some dogs lept at me. He had jumped in front of me and had gotten seriously injured. These dogs were not only rabid but they were the big types. There was a Great Dane I remembered and a couple of Dobermans. He was bleeding on the ground and a dog had attacked me again. When the teachers found us it was too late. He was already gone. Several months passed and I was being bullied. I finally graduated but earned the nickname Lostface.

I had lost an eye and had to wear an eyepatch. I also lost an ear so I have a minor hearing problem that pops up from time to time.

I blinked back a few tears as I felt myself return to the present.

"My song is A Thousand years," I said shakily.

**-TIME SKIP-**

I poured my heart and soul into the song. When I finished I sat back down next to Dovewing and we hugged.

"I and Icecloud are up and Ivypool, Foxleap, and Breezepelt is on deck," Hollyleaf said while looking at me in pity.

They stood up and walked out of the classroom. Ivypool stood in front of the mic and explained what was happening.

"Like Berrynose they have to prepare," she said smirking.

Hollyleaf's P.O.V

When we went into the stall I took off my onesie and put on a yellow tee, yellow leggings, yellow crocs with black socks, and yellow tinted sunglasses. After I finished I stepped out and saw Icecloud wearing a yellow sweatshirt, a yellow short, and matching shoes. We high fived and ran back down to the classroom.

As soon as we got there we broke down the doors. Ivypool threw us the mic and the music started up.

"i'M A BanANA I'M A BaNana I'M A baNAnA LOok aT MeH mOvE Yeah yEAH!" we blared into the mic.

**-TIME SKIP-**

When we finished me and Icecloud passed out bananas with googly eyes without a word.

"Anyway it's Ivypool's, Foxleap's, and Breezepelt's turn for the last song," I said casually.

Breezepelt's P.O.V

After Icecloud gave me the banana with googly eyes I wanted to eat it. I lifted my hand to peel it when I turned around and saw Hollyleaf glare at me. I had somehow ended up sitting next to her.

"Don't you dare eat Phred **(Pronounced Fred)**," Hollyleaf whispered threateningly.

I stared at her then decided it was a better idea to not eat it. I set it down carefully then met Foxleap and Ivypool at the front. I grabbed a mic and waited for the music.

"Our song is Legends Never Die," Foxleap said loudly.

**-TIME SKIP-**

We bowed and returned to our seats except for me. I quickly grabbed my things and laid my stuff in between Heathertail and Foxleap. Not only Hollyleaf was scary but she could break down doors! Icecloud played soccer and worked out so I knew she was strong already.

"Hollyleaf can be scary sometimes," I whispered to Foxleap.

"I know right you should have seen her when we tried to ditch school. She was an absolute demon!" He whispered back.

"I heard that!" Hollyleaf yelled from the other side of the room.

I wonder who would win this round. I hope the boys get a point but Heathertail was really good at singing and if Crowfeather and Leafpool won who would get the point? Dovewing is the judge so would she favor her own gender?

"And the best singer is…" Dovewing started.

"BERRYNOSE," she shouted.

The room was so silent if you dropped a pin you could hear it. My jaw just dropped. Foxleap reached over to shut it. Berrynose then realized he won.

"Woooo hoooo!" He yelled.

We all still stayed silent.

"Jealous?" he teased.

"Hello?" He asked.

I was still in total shock.

Squirrelflight's P.O.V

I can't believe it. How! I knew I wasn't going to win but I expected Brightheart or Cinderheart and Heathertail to win not Berrynose!

He waved his hand in front of our faces.

"You guys okay?" He asked worriedly.

"No," we all whispered besides Dovewing.

She was eating a bag of chips and was completely ok with this.

I suddenly snapped out of it and jumped up.

"Let's pretend that never happened now let's go buy some donuts," I said before grabbing Leafpool's arm and dragging her out of the classroom.

She snapped out of it and it seemed like everyone else did too.

I opened up the front doors and ran down the block.

"Wait up!" I heard Crowfeather call out.

I decided to slow down a bit and let them catch up. Once they got close to me we started to walk together. I suddenly stopped and Jayfeather bumped into me.

"Hey, why did you stop!" He yelled sounding mad.

A black cat bounded in front of me. It hissed at me then darted across the street.

"You could have said something you know?" Jayfeather said annoyed.

"Sorry for my sister it's just that she is very superstitious," Leafpool apologized.

She made it sound like I was overreacting but I wasn't. I know somethings about to happen.

"We should head back," I said.

We couldn't stay here any longer. As long as we left this sidewalk nothing would happen.

"All because of a silly black cat?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I snapped before continuing to the cat cafe.

Icecloud's P.O.V

After that whole episode, we kept going. I looked around for Lionblaze when I saw Cinderheart next to him.

"Hey Lion," she said flirtatiously.

"Um can you back up a bit," he said nervously.

Cinderheart then leaned in to kiss him. He swiftly ducked and she tripped and fell into his arms.

"How dare you," I growled to her as I marched up to her when she got back up.

"Lionblaze never loved you anyway," she said smirking

I stomped up to her face and slapped her across the face. We were about the same height so it made it much easier to do it.

"THAT HURT," she screeched at me.

"Does it look like she cares?" Jayfeather yelled.

"Score 1 for team Ice-Jay," I heard Foxleap mumble.

Her face turned red and I laughed.

"Well at least I'm er-um," she stammered.

"Ooh, jealousy is not a good look on you," I fake winced.

I could hear Berrynose cheering behind me.

"Why you," she growled before pushing me.

She then kicked Jayfeather on to the road next to me.

"You are not our friend anymore and you never will be!" Jayfeather yelled angrily.

I then heard blaring horns as I looked to my right.

Bright headlights blinded my eyes as they came closer every heartbeat.

"ICECLOUD!" Shrieked Lionblaze as I took one final look at him before darkness consumed me.

**Hey guys! I'm still alive. I'm really sorry for not updating but I made it up by making this 2000+ word chapter. As for a warning, things in this town won't be all fun and games anymore.**


	10. Chapter 9 Choose

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT ERIN HUNTER THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS**

Icecloud's P.O.V

Silence. That is what I saw. It wasn't pitch black or blinding white. There is no color to describe what I am seeing. Just silence.

I kept swimming into the unknown. Where am I? I then saw a bright light.

_Choose._

"What?" I asked as I turned around looking for whoever had said it.

_Choose._

I looked at the light and saw a peaceful place. A place where conflict never existed.

I was running out of time.

I see what's on the other side.

My brother, Shrewpaw is on the other side.

The angels are watching from the other side.

I don't want to say goodbye.

I reach out my hand and Shrewpaw takes it. He leads me into the light.

"Stop!" Orders a voice from behind me.

I turn around and see a girl that looked exactly like me except she wore a plain white gown and her snowy white hair was in a braid. She wore a hood that covered her face.

"Please!" Shrewpaw pleaded and for the first time, I noticed he was crying.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

She lowered the hood and I saw my own face.

"I am you. I am also your guardian," She said calmly.

"She has had a good life! Just let me protect her!" He cried.

"Protect me from what?!" I asked terrified.

"You are not to interfere!" she snapped.

"Hello? My life could be in danger people?!" I said annoyed as they continued to ignore me.

"You know all the things she will have to endure only to return here in a matter of months," Shrewpaw screamed.

"It is not her time!" she barked.

He glared at her with hatred as tears streamed down his face.

"This is your fault!" he screamed then dissolved.

"Where'd he go," I asked frantically as I looked around.

"Home," she said.

"What's happening?" I demanded.

"Am I dead?"

"Not yet," she said.

"Why does he need to protect me? Why am I about to die?"

"You don't remember do you?" she said as her expression softened.

I was suddenly in front of the cat cafe. My guardian stood next to me.

"Why are we w-," I started.

"Just watch," she interrupted. **(RUDE)**

I saw a version of me from before slapping Cinderheart across the face.

"Nice one!" I called out.

"They can't see you or hear you," she said amused.

The whole scene played out as I watched in horror. We then returned to the place from before.

I looked at her then looked at the other side.

"I choose life," I said confidently.

She smiled briefly before taking my hands in hers.

"Life is what you will have then," she said before disappearing.

I woke up with a start and screamed. All my friends, well except for Jayfeather who wasn't there, were there with shock in their eyes.

"Icecloud!" Lionblaze yelled before he tackled me in a hug.

"Ouch," I groaned as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

He let go of me quickly and had a sheepish expression on his face.

"Sorry," he said as he messed up his hair nervously.

"It's ok," I said smiling.

I said hi to the rest of my friends and was happy but my mind kept coming back to what happened before. I had almost died!

Hollyleaf must have noticed my expression change because she stopped mid-sentence.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

I couldn't tell them. I'll do it when the time is right.

"Hey, where's Jayfeather?" I asked remembering he was missing from the group.

Lionblaze's bright amber eyes turned dark and stormy. Hollyleaf lowered her head and silent tears fell beneath her. Berrynose walked to my left and Poppyfrost and Honeyfern stepped aside to let me see. He pulled back a curtain and I saw Jayfeather wrapped in white bandages everywhere.

Heathertail handed me her phone and I saw a news article about what happened. Two pictures were shown. One of them was me on the road with Lionblaze crouching next to me. My body was mangled and blood stained my shirt. The second one was of Jayfeather. You couldn't see that well but I recognized the grayish-blueish hair sticking out from under the once white but now blood-soaked blankets.

I let out a pathetic sob. I didn't want to sound weak but the sight of him under those blankets like he was dead was the last straw.

"If it makes you feel better Cinderheart was charged with attempted murder and is now in jail," said Foxleap weakly.

I reached out for him and we hugged. A girl then stepped in. She wore a doctor's uniform and had spotted brown hair.

"Be gentle," she said.

"I guess this means no more annoying Dustpelt for a couple of weeks," I joked.

"Like that will stop you," joked Honeyfern.

"Yeah you're right," I said smiling.

We all let out a chuckle. The tension released and I felt me relax.

"Ok visiting times are over," the pretty girl said as she shooed us out of the room.

When everyone was out she turned back to me and gave me a little smile.

"My name is Spottedleaf and you may know me as your school's nurse," she said.

After Spottedleaf introduced herself she told me all the injuries I had. Apparently, I would stay here for two weeks and physical rehab. Once she left I decided to sleep on it. Since I was going to be stuck here for a while might as well catch-up on some precious hours of sleep I spent on playing video games.

* * *

Poppyfrost's P.O.V

A week had passed since Icecloud and Jayfeather had been injured. Jayfeather was mostly healed but he was still in a coma. Today was Wednesday so it was our weekly visiting day. Lionblaze had rented a car and we would meet outside after class. The final bell rang and I rushed outside.

Lionblaze was there and so was everyone else. Every Saturday, Sunday, and Wednesday we would be able to visit Icecloud and Jayfeather for a few hours. We drove in silence like always.

We didn't grow distant over these past days. In fact, we have grown much closer. We all valued this moment though. It was the moment when no school work was in the way. The moment when quiet could happen. The moment we knew everything would be ok. I decided to have a nap. The hospital was far away due to the condition they were in. Our town didn't have a big hospital and it wasn't equipped to deal with major injuries. Icecloud and Jayfeather were in a different hospital in the city.

I woke up to a blaring horn to my right. A truck was there leaning dangerously toward us.

"Lionblaze!" I screamed.

But it was too late.

The moment we thought nobody could ruin it. The moment when everything was perfect. The moment when we would believe that everything would be ok. Only to burn to ashes. These were my last thoughts before pain engulfed me.

* * *

? P.O.V

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry but I saw a boy with white and ginger hair. I couldn't think clearly but I realized he wasn't anyone I knew.

"Who ar-," I yelled as I shot up but I quickly stopped as I felt pain all over me.

"Whoa slow down or you'll tear the stitches I just in," the mysterious boy said.

I laid back down and accepted a glass of water from him. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I took a sip of the water.

I studied him closer as my vision cleared. He had bright green eyes, the color of a pine forest. He was scrawny and wore a plain black tee-shirt.

"Where am I?" I asked as I gently sat up and laid against the wall.

As much as I was freaked out I had to keep my cool.

"You are in my cabin," He said as he stood up to leave.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" I asked.

"I didn't you needed medical assistance,"

"What happened to me?" I asked as I tried to clear my head and remember what happened.

"You don't remember do you?" he asked as his blank expression turned to pity.

I shook my head no.

He walked over to a door and grabbed a black hoodie.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"To get groceries," he said nonchalantly.

"Can I leave?"

'"No you're not strong enough," he said.

"If I am to stay here for a bit I should know your name," I said as he opened the door.

"Fallen Leaves,"

**HAHAHA controlling the story is so fun. Who do you think is the mystery P.O.V? Also thank you so much for supporting this story. **

**Thank you to:**

**Spell check**

**FreeEcho**

**Spell check**

**Darkpool14**

**Spell check**

**WildxPaws**

**Spell check**

**Feathershade**

**hsnerghem2 (I totally had fun typing that)**

**And did I mention spell check?**

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 10 The Spoiled Cookies

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS CAT**

Brightheart's P.O.V

I was in my dorm's little kitchen cracking eggs into my mixing bowl. I was going to visit Icecloud today but decided to bake cookies for her first. I and Lionblaze were the only people with a driver's license so I didn't need him to pick me up. Icecloud knew how to drive too but she was going to be stuck in the hospital for a while.

Just because she was severely injured doesn't mean her sweet tooth stopped. The last time we visited she said she was sick of the food they gave her and the endless bottles of water so I decided to surprise her with cookies. Just as I started stirring my phone rang. I brushed my hands off with my apron and picked up the phone. I placed it against my head and shoulder then continued to mix the cookie dough.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Are you ?" a girl's voice asked.

"Uh yes? And who are you?" I said confused.

"That's not important, please come to St. June's hospital immediately,"

"Why?" I said while worry crept into my voice.

"Your friends were involved in a car crash,"

I felt the color drain from my face. I could not believe it. I dropped my bowl in shock and ignored the sprayed cookie dough.

" ?"

"Hello?!"

"Ms. Are you alright?!"

I drowned out the sound of her voice and dropped my phone. I snatched up my keys and sprinted out the room. I ran down the stairs and ran to the parking lot. Once I found my car I jumped in and drove away at top speed.

-TIME SKIP-

When I got there a girl with familiar spotted brown hair stood at the entrance.

"Spottedleaf! How are my friends?" I asked frantically.

"Not as good as we hoped. Heathertail is in hypovolemic shock, we stopped the bleeding but we don't know if we can find the right blood type and someone to donate the blood in time. She was heavily bleeding so she is at risk of dying right now. Berrynose is in surgery right now fixing his collapsed lung. He also broke his leg," she said rapidly.

"And Foxleap?" I asked.

"He took the worst of it. He has what we call a Blunt Heart injury, it means that the muscles around his heart were torn. We could fix it right now but he is too unstable right now due to the brain bleed.

What did we do to deserve this? All we did was try to survive high school.

"What about the rest of them?" I asked.

"Lionblaze, Ivypool, and Poppyfrost are in a room getting glass shards removed, Honeyfern is getting her burns treated, and Dovewing is getting a cast for her broken arm," she said.

I sighed in relief. They didn't have as serious injuries. I was glad that no one was going to die.

"Wait… What about Hollyleaf?!" I realized she didn't mention her.

"W-we couldn't find her, the police are searching for her at this moment," she said quietly as she lowered her head.

"Have the others heard about this?"

"Yes, we have called you here to

What was I going to say to them? I love my friends and I hate to see them get hurt. Especially Lionblaze. He had gone through so much. First, his ex-girlfriend tries to ruin his relationship with his current girlfriend, then his brother goes into a coma and his girlfriend gets seriously injured, and now his sister is missing and his best friends, Foxleap and Berrynose, are badly injured.

"Can I see them?" I asked

"Only Lionblaze, Ivypool, and Poppyfrost," She said before giving me a copy of the hospital's map.

I said my thanks then went into the elevator. I pressed the button to go to the third floor then closed my eyes. I sighed. Oh, why can't I just survive high school like everyone else? I hope we can return to our normal lives after this.

Poppyfrost's P.O.V

I braced myself again as I felt other tweezers against my skin.

"Ouch!" I yelled as more bloody glass shards fell to the ground.

I glared at the doctor as he looked back at me with an annoyed expression.

"Hold still and it will hurt less!" He snapped.

"Easy for you to say,"

"Teenagers these days," he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my conversation with Lionblaze and Ivypool.

"Doctors these days," I said to them.

They let out a small chuckle as the tension began to lift. I still saw the darkness in their eyes but you can't blame a girl for trying.

The last thing I remembered from the crash was laying on the asphalt half conscious. My whole body was aching and sirens were going off. Blood was roaring in my ears, muffling the shouts.

They told me I had woken up an hour later. I was then put into a room where Lionblaze and Ivypool were.

Here we are now. Being in the room with them is a pain. I'm trying to light up the mood but Lionblaze keeps blaming it on himself and Ivypool is close to getting restrainings. She keeps punching the doctor and slapping the tweezers out of their hands but at the same time shouting at them "What's taking so long?!".

As Ivypool sent more tweezers flying across the room I took Lionblaze's hands.

"It's not your fault," I said for the hundredth time.

"It is! Not only was I the one driving but everyone I love is getting hurt!" He said.

I looked down suddenly interested in the plain white shorts they had given me. The truth hurts and we all knew it. I didn't particularly blame Lionblaze for what happened but I wish he had been more careful.

"I just hope everyone will be okay," Ivypool sighed.

I blinked back some tears I had held for so long. I had heard Honeyfern had gotten really bad burns and Cinderheart… Well, we prefer not to speak about it. We all sat in uncomfortable silence for a while until the door slowly creaked open.

Ivypool's P.O.V

Brightheart had appeared in the doorway with a doctor next to her. We all stood up to hug her when I saw the concerned look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked worried something had happened.

She looked me dead in the eye.

"Will you donate blood?" she said rapidly.

"Wait for what?" I asked confused.

"She's in a hypovolemic shock," she said.

"Which means?"

"She could die if she can't get blood donated to her in time,"

Reality came crashing down on me while everything else seemed to freeze. Up until this moment I had managed to keep my cool and now my best friend was actually at risk of dying.

"I'll do it," I said determinedly.

"We need to make sure you have the same blood type first," The doctor pointed out.

I was led out of the room into another while Brightheart stayed back.

"How much longer does she have?" I asked.

"About 4 hours," The doctor said.

After a while, she came back with the results. She looked at me as if she was in pain.

"I'm sorry… You don't match," she said quietly.

**Hi! SOrRy fOR noT UpLOAdinG! -Gets thrown into a dumpster-**

**All my creative juices have all been dried up.**

**What will happen to Heathertail?**

**Will poor Lionblaze recover from these past events?**

**Until next time?**


	12. Chapter 11 The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I AM DEFINITELY NOT ERIN HUNTER THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS**

Lionblaze's P.O.V

After Ivypool left with the doctor Brightheart pulled up a chair and sat next to us.

"Lionblaze I'm so sorry about what happened with Hollyleaf," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Wait something happened to Hollyleaf?!" I asked confused.

"You didn't know?" she said shocked.

Tears blurred my vision realizing that I had been lied to and something had happened to Hollyleaf that was worse than a simple injury.

I looked over at Poppyfrost and noticed her staring at the starch, white wall.

"Did you know about this?" I asked keeping my cool.

"No," she mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"Did you know about this?" I repeated raising my voice a little.

"No," she said again but this time she looked me in the eye.

"Did you know about this?!" I yelled in frustration.

"Fine! I did but I only did it to protect you!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face.

She turned to Brightheart and cried into her jacket. I suddenly felt bad for forcing her to tell me and getting mad at her.

"I'm s-sorry," I stammered guiltily.

"I-It's o-HIC-kay," she hiccuped.

Brightheart patted her head then turned to me.

"Hollyleaf is missing,"

Ivypool's P.O.V

I gripped on to my chair in disbelief. How, how could this happen?

"W-what do you m-mean I'm not a match?!" I stuttered.

"You don't have the right blood type," she said frantically.

"Is there any other way to save her?!"

"No, but if you can find someone else with the right type she will live,"

I stepped out of the room and looked at my contacts to see who I could test.

Most of my friends couldn't do it due to losing blood themselves. I scrolled down until I saw Breezepelt, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Crowfeather. I exchanged numbers with them during the sleepover and Breezepelt was Heathertail's boyfriend. I called them up and about half an hour later they were here.

While they were driving here Brightheart had taken a test but she wasn't a match either. Time was running out and I had only brought in 4 more people.

When they got here I rushed them into the room. 10 minutes later the results appeared on screen one by one.

_Crowfeather: Not a match_

Silence

_Leafpool: Not a match_

Silence

_Squirrelflight: Not a match_

We all held our breaths.

_Breezepelt: Match_

Icecloud's P.O.V

A few days passed since the accident but we were all still pretty shaken up. Luckily they decided to hide this from the public until most of us got better. They had told me what had happened and I was pretty scared. Jayfeather was still in a coma and I was still trapped in the hospital. They had said I would be released at the end of the week which would be. All of us had been excused of all our missing work besides Brightheart.

Lionblaze, Ivypool, Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Heathertail, and Dovewing were released. Hollyleaf was still missing but Foxleap was almost completely recovered and Berrynose needed to stay in the hospital for one more day. We all were doing better but knowing Hollyleaf was missing and Jayfeather laying helplessly was just too much. I slipped out of bed and shook Jayfeather violently for the hundredth time.

"Jayfeather-," My voice cracked.

"Five more minutes," He groaned.

"Hehe, WAIT WHAT?"**(NANI?!) **I screamed.

Jayfeather opened his eyes and pushed me away.

"Could you be any louder?" he grumbled annoyed.

"Y-you're awake!" I cried.

"Why wouldn't I be after you shrieked like that," He said as he rolled his eyes.

"You don't remember what happened, do you?"

"No, what happened?" he said confused.

After I had filled him in on what happened he was speechless.

"You're joking right?" He cried.

"No, this is all a dream," he denied.

My heart broke seeing how desperate he sounded. I treated him like a brother since he was Lionblaze's actual brother. He cried silently as I pulled him closer to me. He accepted the hug and we sat there for about ten minutes when the door suddenly broke down.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Lionblaze yelled as he looked around wildly for me.

Doctors were behind him along with some of my friends.

"JAYFEATHER!" my friends screamed joyfully as they surged towards him.

I dove out of the way in time before Jayfeather was covered with a pile of people. The doctors then rushed over to shoo everyone away. They quickly looked him over to make sure he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Lionblaze asked as he and the rest of my friends came over to me.

"Yeah, I was just surprised," I replied as Ivypool helped me up.

The next day I was released along with Berrynose and Jayfeather. They had found nothing wrong with Jayfeather so they just let him go. Foxleap would be released tomorrow after he got used to his wheelchair. I had to stay in the hospital all day still because he specifically requested me to push him around.

When I got there I saw him smirk in delight. He let out a creepy giggle and started to clap his hands giddily.

"We're going to have some fun,"

Hollyleaf's P.O.V

Five days had passed since I had awoken in Fallen Leaves cabin and I have to admit I've been more relaxed here than anywhere else. Every day he would go out to who knows where then return before dark. The first few days with him were awkward and full of tension but after I got through his tough exterior he became nicer. I had asked about his past a couple of times or anything about him but he refused to answer and would ignore my question.

I laid in bed staring at the ugly, plain, white ceiling as the clock ticked. It was the middle of the night and I was still awake. I wasn't having bad dreams lately or have had sleeping problems. It was just that around midnight the forest came alive.

This was the time when the frogs croaked me a lullaby while the crickets chirped the melody. The wind would shake the leaves ever so lightly to soothe me.

I still remembered my old life though. It hasn't even been a week, yet it feels like years ago since I last stood in the same room with them. Since I laughed with them. Since I saw their faces. I closed my eyes and decided to wait until morning for me to think more about my situation.

I woke up to the sound of the TV when I saw Fallen Leaves on the couch. I sat up from my cot and sat down next to him. Every morning we would watch TV together to see if we could find anything about the crash.

"Today on XYZ news we will talk about a recent crash that happened on highway 525474937524367495958465374347437542869710820862846853474714443321122480865170975324680753469964368009763234567800098754322134567789748372771728394847373727171727383944065566536536921584745154356675946507456995256274389467454231212367890908765489089,"

I turned to look at Fallen Leaves with wide eyes. The was crash that My friends and I were in was on highway 525474937524367495958465374347437542869710820862846853474714443321122480865170975324680753469964368009763234567800098754322134567789748372771728394847373727171727383944065566536536921584745154356675946507456995256274389467454231212367890908765489089.

"Eight were injured and one is reported missing,"

My face showed up on the screen next to her.

"If you see this girl report her location immediately,"

Honeyfern's P.O.V

I sat down next to Berrynose at the back of the classroom. I ignored the stares as I attempted to hide my arms. Out of all of us, I was the most noticeable besides Foxleap who was in a wheelchair.

"It was a warm spring day when I saw the girl of my dreams…"

I looked over at Berrynose who was looking out the window while cherry blossom petals fell around him.

I gawked at him as he perfectly recreated an anime schoolboy.

I looked up to see about five people around him throwing petals and holding up fans. I looked back at him when suddenly he had perfectly round glasses and an anime school uniform.

"W-wha…" I stammered.

"What? Honey-chan," he said smoothly

"You- anime- glasses- WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE ANYWAY?! THEY DON'T EVEN GO HERE!"

People started looking and laughing. He blinked at me with his long eyelashes. I sighed and laughed along. These were the moments we missed out on.

Once class finished I headed to my dorm. On the way, I heard a strange noise coming from behind the bleachers.

"After all we did for you turn your back on us and now Tigerstar is in jail and only the devils know where Mapleshade is," an unfamiliar voice growled.

I walked over there and hid behind a trash can. I looked over to see who they were and was surprised to see someone I knew.

"You lied to me! I thought I could trust you guys but you all have been lying under my nose! You said we were training to do self-defense not training to kill people!"

I widened my eyes to see someone else I knew.

"And it was easy!"

"Let's settle this the old fashioned way,"

They took out knives and guns and glared at each other.

"Never bring a knife to a gunfight," he taunted

"I do what I want,"

They charged at each other.

_They _were Ivypool and Hawkfrost.

**HEyo!**

**Managed to get this done in time.**

**ANYWAY…**

**Sorry this chapter jumps around the timeline.**

**Also, I kinda fell asleep on my laptop and when I woke up I made up the highway name.**

**Until Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 12 Dark Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: OH MY STARCLAN HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS.**

Ivypool's P.O.V

I shed my knife and stared him in the eyes. I was being reckless but I wanted him out of my life.

"Never bring a knife to a gunfight," He taunted, amused by my weapon choice.

"I do what I want," I replied daringly.

We charged at each other when the world seemed to slow down. Just as I realized my mistake he grabbed my neck and pulled me up close and put the barrel of the gun next to my head.

The cold metal brought me back to the first day of training where he had done the same move except this time this was no friendly fight. Reality came crashing through my barrier of confidence. This time he wouldn't let go. This time one of us would go down. This time the gun was real. This time… we weren't friends.

I looked around frantically for anything that would help me.

"Let go of her!" A voice yelled from behind us.

He whipped around dragging me with him. It was Honeyfern with sand in her hand. She threw it at him and in that same second I bit his arm and in surprise, he let go of me. He cried out in pain as he tried to rub his eyes in an attempt to rid them of the sand.

"Run!" I yelled to Honeyfern as I kicked Hawkfrost's gun out of his hand.

"Go get Icecloud!" I yelled as she snapped out of her shock.

I dove for the gun as Honeyfern ran away.

As Hawkfrost desperately tried to blink away the sand I kicked him to the ground. He scrambled back up but I punched him in the gut and kicked him in you know what.

"Thisleclaw, Darkstripe!" he cried out.

Two people, I didn't recognize came from different sides of the bleachers. They both held small guns.

_Bang_

I felt a bullet zoom past me, narrowly missing my cheek. I ran to the trash can Honeyfern had hidden behind earlier. I took a peek trying to evaluate my situation while clutching the gun I had taken from Hawkfrost.

_Bang_

A bullet tore through the metal and scraped my shoulder along with ripping my favorite jacket.

"Fox dung," I cursed.

A trickle of blood ran down my jacket as I winced. I took another look and saw Hawkfrost stumbling away. One down, two to go.

I decided to do the second most idiotic thing I ever have done. I ran from my spot and shot at the closest person than I tackled Hawkfrost and held my knife to his neck and aimed a gun at the other uninjured person.

Suddenly Icecloud and Honeyfern burst through the doors and held down Thistleclaw and Darkstripe.

"Stay away from Ivypool and the rest of the school," Icecloud growled.

"Fine! Fine!" Hawkfrost yelled.

We let them go knowing no matter what they would always come back.

We walked to my dorm in silence deciding not to talk about it until we were alone. Once we got there we locked the doors and closed the window.

"Who were those guys?" Icecloud asked as Honeyfern went to the bathroom to get a wet paper towel.

"Some jerks from the Dark Forest gang," I growled.

"That explains a lot," she said.

Honeyfern returned and cleaned up the blood.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," I begged.

If word got out I would be in major trouble and would probably be expelled. Not even the rest of my friends could know or they would fuss over me.

"Promise," Honeyfern and Icecloud said in unison.

We then went to the nurse to pick up some band-aids and then went to the cat cafe to chat a little more. After a while, we went back to our separate dorms.

Dovewing was out partying again so I had the room to myself. I put on a Warrior High sweatshirt and opened up the window. I slipped out and began climbing to the roof.

The roof was my getaway place. On most nights I would climb up there and hang out there for a while. Once I got up there I sat at the edge and let my legs dangle. I shivered as the wind blew in my face.

"As long as they can't see the scars," I whispered.

* * *

Jayfeather's P.O.V

It was the middle of the night and I was still wide awake. It was my first day back and things were going back to normal. They had decided to hide the incident between me, Icecloud, and Cinderheart from the public. Only the people who were there at the incident, the principal, and the teachers knew what had happened. Otherwise, the school and the rest of the world was unaware of this. To them, Cinderheart had moved schools in a different state.

It was awkward for us hearing the whispers around the school. People would often say how they missed Cinderheart and how great she was.

Halfmoon knew nothing about the accidents because she had gone on a vacation to her home country and strangely ever since I got back Briarlight has been practicality by my side the whole time and I don't mean like the 'I'm comforting you' way I meant the clingy way. She would sit by me in all of the classes I had with her, wait for me to come out of the classes I didn't have with her, and she would chatter nonstop.

During lunch, I sat at a table with the gang. I sat in between Lionblaze and Poppyfrost when Briarlight wheeled over. She had grabbed Poppyfrost's hair and pulled her off her seat then dumped Poppyfrost's food all over her. She then wheeled to the now empty spot and started acting like it never happened.

I missed Hollyleaf. She would comfort me and tell me everything would be okay and for a moment I would believe her. Tears blurred my vision but I wiped them away angrily. I was smart enough to not blame this on myself. It was the teachers' fault they had refused to let me go look for her. Studying for a test that wouldn't happen until next month is better than looking for my sister!

I decided to go outside to take a breather when I saw a shadowy figure. As I walked closer I saw that he was punching the concrete path.

"I'm so stupid…" he said

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" he screamed.

His voice was oddly familiar.

Once I got to the entrance of the garden I realized _he_ was Lionblaze.

I ran over to him and kicked him.

"You idiot!" I yelled.

"Are you blaming yourself for this!" I said as I kicked him again.

He didn't even flinch.

I looked over at his bleeding knuckles and grimaced.

"Of course I am! Everyone I love is getting hurt because of me! You and Icecloud were run over by a truck and I just stood there helpless! I was also behind the wheel when the rest of us was in the car crash! Out of all of those incidents what happened to me?!" He snapped.

"How will hurting yourself undo those moments or bring Hollyleaf back?!" I countered.

He fell silent as angry tears streamed down his face.

"Come on," I said as I walked back to the school.

"Let's go fix up that hand of yours,"

As he fell into step with me he wiped away his tears.

"You know… You're growing up fast… I guess it's your turn to keep me out of trouble," he sighed.

* * *

Leafpool's P.O.V

I tugged on my dress for the sixth time as I waited for Crowfeather to pick me up for our first date. Squirrelflight had bought me this skirt and told me it looked fine but I still felt like it was too short. I was wearing a forest green sweater and a white skirt. We were going to an amusement park and I was ecstatic.

_Knock_

_Knock_

I opened the door to see the cutest thing I had ever seen. It was Crowfeather blushing while holding out some flowers. After I had greeted him we walked to his car and drove there.

When we got there we went on a few roller coasters then I spotted the Ferris wheel. As we walked there I couldn't help but think about the past few weeks. I kept thinking what if? I don't regret becoming better friends with them but ever since the sleepover danger lurked behind every corner.

"Are you okay?" Crowfeather asked.

I turned to him and saw the worry in his eyes.

"It's nothing," I said reassuring him.

While we walked in silence for a bit more I tried to stop these thoughts from ruining my date.

"Look out!" Crowfeather said as he pulled me in close.

We both tumbled to the ground with me somehow ending on top of him.

"What was that for?" I asked as I helped him up.

"You almost fell into the water," he said while brushing off his clothes.

I then realized that I was so immersed in my thoughts I didn't realize I was heading straight for a fountain.

"You're doing it again…" he murmured

"Doing what?"

"Thinking about the incident,"

"I'm not thinking about that," I lied.

"I can see it in your eyes. You had the same look when we returned from the sleepover and when we were driving to the hospital to test our blood. You also look like that in the middle of class,"

I looked away from him and sighed.

"I guess it's hard to not think about the dangers that happened," I admitted

"I know…" he sighed.

Once we got there we had to wait in line.

"_You're next,_" A voice whispered.

My eyes widened and I looked around to see where the voice came from but all I saw were a pair of glowing amber eyes.

It's just my imagination I told myself.

"Come on Leafpool! It's our turn," Crowfeather said snapping me out of my daze.

As our cart slowly rose up to the top my hands trembled. It wasn't because I was afraid of heights but because of that voice. Was it a coincidence that none of the accidents harmed me and suddenly this voice was telling me I'm next? I suddenly felt warm hands take mine.

"Just relax," Crowfeather said.

"Let's forget our worries just for tonight and make this night about you and me,"

He then leaned in and we kissed. Fireworks boomed behind us but we didn't care. I wished this moment would last forever

I suddenly pulled away hearing a familiar voice.

"ABOUT TIME YOU LOVE BIRDS" yelled someone from below.

We looked down and saw Squirrelflight piggyback riding on Brambleclaw.

"They must have been spying on us," Crowfeather laughed.

"IT WAS YOU!" screeched an old man as he waved he cane wildly.

"YOU WERE THE ONES WHO SET OFF THOSE FIREWORKS!"

"WELL, GOTTA RUN!" Brambleclaw yelled before speeding off with Squirelflight still on his back.

We then watched them get chased by the old man as we laughed. Maybe… things would get better.

* * *

Cinderheart's P.O.V

I sat in the corner quietly muttering to myself. If I didn't do it my sanity would probably be broken but it wasn't like I had one anyway.

"I'll be back," I murmured

"Quiet down! You're never going to get outta here you psychopath," snapped the guard.

I giggled at his stupidity I would find a way out of here no matter what I have to do or who I have to hurt.

The door suddenly fell with a bang and a woman stepped into the room. She held a gun and immediately shot all three of the guards.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

All three crumpled down onto their knees as blood splattered the walls.

"I thought they would put up a fight," she said amused of her victims' expressions.

The woman took the head guards keys and unlocked my cell and another man's.

"Who are you guys?" I asked warily.

"Doesn't matter," she answered briskly.

She took out another gun and shot me in the arm. My vision began to blur as I looked over at my numb arm. I pulled out the dart and began to fall. The last thing I remembered was sticking the dart into the man's leg and two pairs of blazing amber eyes.

**I had to put this on HIATUS for major plot changes and it still is. I realized I had made a mistake a few chapters back so I had to change a lot of things. Idk why I'm releasing this around 1 am but I'm weird. **

**Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 13 A Blaze in Winter

**DISCLAIMER: HAVE Y'ALL EVEN BEEN READING THESE, I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**

Hollyleaf's P.O.V

I sat down with a cup of coffee and yes I do drink coffee. How do you think I pull all-nighters studying? I can't believe I had already spent almost two weeks here. How much school work had I missed?! I hadn't really thought about school since I got here. I mainly thought about how my brothers and friends were coping with the events that had happened. I am completely healed according to Fallen Leaves. He said that I was free to go whenever but he didn't seem all excited but then again he never seemed excited about anything.

Fallen Leaves didn't really talk much. He always had a distant look on his face like he didn't belong here. In the beginning, he was cold and distant but now I saw he was just rather detached.

"Did you hear about Cinderheart's and Tigerstar's escape from prison that happened a few days ago?" Fallen leaves said interrupting my thoughts.

"What?!" I yelped alarmed with the sudden news.

"Yeah," He said unconcerned.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" I shouted in anger.

Fallen Leaves stood there in silence without flinching or anything that hinted any sense of remorse. He then walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Do you even care?! Actually, now that I think of it do you care about anything at all?!" I yelled frustrated.

"I care about enjoying my bowl of cereal without someone screaming at me," he replied uninterested.

He quickly finished and walks away from her into the living room.

"You knew Cinderheart was the one who tried to murder my brother and my friend!" I yelled.

"How could you…" I trailed off.

At that moment I just broke down. I ran into the bathroom as fast as I could and locked the door.

"Hollyleaf please open the door," Fallen leaves sighed as he knocked on the door.

"It's not like you would care if I did," I snapped.

I then slid down the door in exhaustion and tears as he pounded on the door a few more times. After a while he eventually left but little did she know Fallen Leaves had been in the exact same position as her on the other side of the door, tears dripping down his face, every drop mirroring hers.

All because she could not bear solitude and he locked his heart in a cage of ice.

Both craved love but neither could show it.

Heathertail's P.O.V

It was the middle of class and I still felt eyes on me. The whole school found out about Cinderheart escaping jail and what she did so now just about everyone in Warrior High was mad at anyone who knew about it before including the teachers and principal.

School life is tough due to missing out on a lot of school work. Me and the others were forced to have study hall as a class now and we weren't allowed to go look for Hollyleaf. I looked over to the window and saw snow.

"Look! It's the first snow!" I said as I pointed to the frosty panes.

Students jumped from their seats to crowd around the window and whisper in wonder. Snowing was rare in November and last winter it barely snowed. Even out teacher, Mrs. Ferncloud was enchanted by the shimmering beauty of the first snow.

I looked around and realized Poppyfrost was still in her seat next to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…" she answered distracted.

"Mrs. Ferncloud can I use the restroom?" she said.

"Yes, you may go," our teacher said.

Poppyfrost then stood up with a strange look on her face. I decided just to ignore it, every little thing seemed to be bothering me these days. She might have just felt a little sick.

Half an hour passed and I began to worry. Poppyfrost hadn't returned yet and I kept hearing a strange sound. Suddenly the speakers crackled to life and the fire alarm went off.

"Attention all students, please evacuate the building immediately. This is not a drill. The sprinklers are currently not working," Thunderstar announced.

We all stood up and lined up behind our teacher went the door burst into flames. Without thinking I ran up to the door and kicked it down.

"Go!" I yelled.

Everyone filled out of the room and covered their noses'.

Once we made it out I realized Poppyfrost could still be in the building.

" Poppyfrost could still be in there!" I said panicking.

"She's probably with a different class," she said with fear in her eyes.

"Can I make sure she is with another class?" I asked.

As soon as she nodded I sprinted to the nearest class.

I looked around frantically for her but all the teachers said she wasn't with them. I decided to gather anybody I knew to help me look for her. I first went to Breezepelt and Lionblaze's class to tell them what happened and soon enough we had a whole search party. The school couldn't know about this or they wouldn't allow it so we snuck to the back entrance.

I opened the door and smoke started pouring out.

"Let's find her fast," Breezepelt coughed.

"We should split up. I'll go with Lionblaze, Heathertail, and Breezepelt," Honeyfern said taking full control of the situation.

"Then I'll go with Foxleap, and Icecloud," Berrynose said.

"You guys look around upstairs and we'll stay downstairs," Foxleap decided.

I followed Honeyfern into the unknown as I held onto Breezepelt's hand tightly. Once we made it to the staircase I took the lead.

"Poppyfrost said she wanted to use the bathroom the last time I saw her," I coughed.

"I'll go check with you while everyone else could go check her last class," Honeyfern yelled over the alarm.

I let go of Breezepelt's hand and told him to stay safe then sprinted after Honeyfern.

Poppyfrost's P.O.V

I woke up to the smell of burnt clothing and cold sweat dripping down my back.

"Where am I?" I said to myself as I looked around my cell.

I tried to open the door but it was locked. Maybe I should try to remember what happened before I was locked up.

The last thing I remember was being in 's chemistry class and seeing a mysterious figure. I remembered seeing a guy with dark brown hair and a scar on the bridge of his nose. Then I left the classroom to find out who he was. I followed him until the fire alarm went off. He then shot me with something and now I'm locked up in this cell.

_Creak_

I heard a door open and started to panic. I laid down facing the wall so they couldn't see my face but I still looked like I was unconscious.

"Hey, do you know if we were supposed to capture that black haired chick?" A voice asked.

"You mean that girl Hollyleaf?" a second voice answered.

I widened my eyes at her name. Did they know where she is?

"Dude! She has been missing for like two weeks now!"

"Really?!"

"It's been all over the news!"

"We've been training nonstop do you think I have time for sitting at home and watching the news?"

I sighed in frustration. I had believed for just a moment that I could find Hollyleaf. Their footsteps started getting dangerously close. I heard metal sliding, they must have open the door. A few moments later they closed the door and walked away. I wait several moments later until I was sure they left then I turned around to see my friends unconscious.

Icecloud's P.O.V

I groaned and rolled on to my side not wanting to wake up. I opened my eyes slowly still heavy with sleep. I sat up to see iron bars and my friends huddled around in one corner. They seemed to be in deep conversation when Foxleap turned around and interrupted everyone.

"Hey, you're finally awake," he said.

Everyone stopped to look at me.

"Where are we?" I asked a little embarrassed for interrupting the conversation.

"We don't know…" Lionblaze murmured

"Am I the last one to wake up?"

'No, Ivypool is still unconscious," Berrynose said.

Everyone started to shift around the circle so I could join them.

I looked around the circle finally realizing Poppyfrost was here.

"Glad to know you're okay," I said to her.

She nodded her head in thanks.

"Okay, so what did I miss?" I asked.

"Nothing much, most of us had just woken up and we were talk-," Heathertail stopped short.

I followed her gaze and saw Ivypool sitting up with sweat covering her face. She looked around wildly as her eyes widened.

"Why am I here!" she shouted as she started to hyperventilate.

We ran over to her trying to calm her down.

"Take deep breathes Ivy," Heathertail soothed

"I already said I quit Hawkfrost!" She yelled.

"Calm down, this Tigerstar guy isn't here. You are safe," Foxleap said gently

Several minutes later she started to breathe normally.

"Why are we here," Ivypool asked shaking.

"We were kidnapped. Do you know where we are?," Lionblaze said.

"Yeah... we are at the…"

**Happy Thursday!**

**How are y'all doing after that cliffhanger?**

**I can't believe we are almost at 50 reviews!**

**I also put a poll out asking whether I should include Fox x Ivy.**

**Question of the day:**

**Who is the mysterious guy Poppyfrost saw and where do you think they are?**

**Until next time!**


End file.
